The Past, Yet the Future
by mystery5949
Summary: This is my version of the series finale. A piece of Alex and Justin's past may render some unexpected consequences on the Wizard Competition outcome as well as on their future. JALEX. Two-chapter.
1. Chapter 1

The wand was mere inches away from Justin. I could feel the anticipation that was spilling out of everyone in the room. Everybody held their breath as the glowing wand came closer and closer to bestowing full wizard powers on Justin Russo, winner of the Family Wizard Competition. But I knew that something was about to happen. I could feel it coming like a freight train hurling towards me at incomprehensible speed. Then, it happened. The inevitable finally happened.

"I can't do this," said Justin, a pained expression crossing his face, "I can't accept this honor."

I could hear a quiet, collective gasp as shock reverberated around the room. Mason stood beside me, astonishment written all over his face. Juliet stared at Justin as if he were crazy. And, even though I couldn't see their expressions, I'm sure everyone else had similar looks that were being exchanged. "Justin, don't do this." Somehow, I had found my voice underneath the intense feeling of dread that was coursing through me. I knew what he was about to say. And I knew that it would have innumerable consequences.

"I have to," said Justin, holding my gaze for a heartbeat before turning back to a shell-shocked Professor Crumbs, "I have to tell you what happened."

Pain jolted through my whole being as I awaited the story that would be the cause of our eventual separation. Anticipation buzzed inside the room as Justin began his sorrowful, yet strangely joyful, story of an event that we had pretended to put behind us. But we both knew it was still affecting us in a major way.

"Two years ago," began Justin nervously, "I made a decision that would change Alex's and my life forever. A decision that, no matter how hard I try, I cannot, and will not ever, bring myself to regret."

**Alex – 16 Justin – 18 **

I had no idea why he was so angry. Fury was evident on Justin's face as he stood before me. Frustration was locked on my face as I stared at him. Mom and Dad weren't here to referee because they had gone out to dinner on tonight of all nights. As for Max, who knew where he was.

"Why do you always have to do this?" snapped Justin. "Why do you always have to go and ruin everything good that happens to me?"

I was trying to respond, but he wouldn't let me get a word in edgewise with the rant he was working up.

"Do you realize how great an honor it is to be awarded a spot in the Top Ten Wizards Hall of Fame? It's huge and you've gone and ruined everything!" Justin held up the Certificate of Honor that he had been given and that I had spilled my infamous ink all over.

Okay, now this was getting to be a bit too dramatic. I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms over my chest.

"Come on Justin, it's just a piece of paper!" I said, exasperation starting to become evident in my voice. "Go to the computer room and you can find probably a thousand more sheets in there."

I walked over to the couch and plopped down turning the television on and making myself comfortable. But, of course, Justin wasn't having any of that. He promptly rushed over and blocked my view of the screen before continuing his endless rant.

"Just a piece of paper?" he said, "Really? That's all it is to you, then?" He barked a short, humorless laugh before his voice turned icy cold and he said, "Why can't you just admit you're jealous of me and get it over with?"

With these words, I finally felt it happen. Some kind of pent-up emotion came spilling out as my fury was finally charged and activated. I jolted up off the couch and stood face to face and toe to toe with my brother.

"Why in the world would I be jealous of someone like you?" I retorted.

I was starting to become all worked up over this petty argument, and I had no clue why.

"Because I'm the better wizard, the better student, the better child, and everyone knows it."

At these words, I felt my face drain of color. He had said "better child". He had finally admitted out loud that he thought of himself as the favorite. And he was probably right. I mean, he was perfect after all.

In the silence that ensued, I could almost feel Justin regretting his words and trying to figure out a way to make amends. I knew him that well. But I didn't care. I just wanted to get away from him. Away from him and away from what I could never attain.

"Alex-," he began, but I cut him off.

"Save it Justin," I said harshly. "It's obvious what you think of me."

With that, I stormed up the stairs and tried to hold in my tears until I got inside the safety of my room. And to think this whole thing started because of one stupid prank I had pulled. Still, it was no excuse for what he had said.

Justin must have gotten the point, or either he didn't care, because he didn't try to come after me. He just let me have my peace.


	2. Chapter 2

I sat on my bed, trying to figure out why I had gotten as upset as I had. I wanted to blame it all on the awful words he had spoken because that would be convenient. But, unfortunately, that wasn't the whole of it. It's not the fact that I would never be able to measure up to Justin that made me angry. I had resigned myself to that truth long ago. It was the fact that I would never be good enough for him that bothered me. I wanted him. I had just never admitted this fact to myself. But now, I was forced to look it in the eye. I wanted him and would never be able to have him. For one, he was my brother. That fact did make me disgusted at myself. For two, he was way too good for me. I was pulled from my train of thought when I heard a knock on my door.

"Alex?" a voice whispered. "Alex, are you in there?"

I rolled my eyes. Duh, where else would I be. Then I began debating whether I wanted to let him in, and I finally decided that I wanted to let him see me in this broken state. Because, even though it would be admitting weakness on my part, making him feel guilty would be an awesome tonic. Besides, I wanted to study him a bit and let myself see what I couldn't have. Torture, torture, torture.

I sighed a bit before saying, "Alright, you can come in."

The door opened almost immediately and Justin stepped in. He looked so sexy in his tight white tee and pajama pants. Even better, though, was the expression in his eyes when he saw me. Pure guilt. An ounce of satisfaction crept into me.

"What do you want?" I asked, my head turned slightly away, but where I could still study him from the corner of my eye.

I looked at him from his slightly disheveled hair, to his hard muscles, to his huge feet and long toes. I felt my heart writhing in anguish. I also felt part of myself being disgusted with the love I had for my brother. But I ignored this part.

Justin looked at me nervously before saying, " I wanted to apologize for what I said earlier. I really didn't mean it."

I could see the anxious look he was giving me, but I didn't respond. I knew I could watch him sweat it out because he wasn't leaving until he accomplished his purpose. That was just how Justin was.

"You're my sister," Justin continued when I didn't say anything, "and I love you."

My head suddenly turned toward his direction. His eyes were full of remorse. All I felt was sorrow, and disgust at myself. He loved me because I was his _sister_. I felt tears clogging my throat, and I couldn't speak. I couldn't tell him all was forgiven. I was at the point of breaking down.

When it became clear that I wasn't going to say anything, he took a deep breath and exhaled slowly before saying, "Well, I said what I came here to say. Goodnight Alex."

He started walking toward the door, and I wanted to stop him and tell him everything. I wanted so much to tell him of all the love I had for him, and yet I knew that if I did that, he would probably never want to speak to me again. I mean, I was his _sister_.

Just as he got to the door and was about to open it, thought, he suddenly turned back around.

"Who am I kidding," he said, marching back over to my bed and looking me in the eyes. I felt the intensity rising and with it, my heart rate.

He looked at me like he had never looked at me before and said, "Listen Alex, I know you're my sister and this is wrong, but all I think about all day long is you. The way you look, the way you smell, the way you laugh, and talk, and come to me for help with your problems. I love you. Not in a brotherly way, but in a romantic way. Please, _please_, don't be creeped out by this even though you have every right to be."

The expression on his face in that moment, coupled with the fact that I wasn't dreaming that he was saying these words to me, made me bust out laughing hysterically. All the pain and sorrow that I had been feeling turned into joyfulness and light-heartedness all at once. I was aware that Justin was giving me an odd look, but I didn't care. I just smiled and looked into his eyes.

I leaned in close to his ear and whispered, "Kiss me."

A surprised look crossed his face and he hesitated for just a millisecond before leaning forward and catching his lips with mine. The crushing force made my whole body tingle with pleasure and the glorious taste of his lips against mine made me slightly delirious. I kissed him back with all my might, my arms snaking around his neck and my hand running through his hair. The kiss was just beginning to intensify more when he suddenly broke off.

I gave him a confused look and asked, "What's wrong?" But he never replied.

He looked at me long and hard and I knew what he was thinking. He was thinking this is wrong because it is. But I didn't care and I was just about to make him aware of that fact when he said abruptly, "Goodnight."

He walked toward the door and this time he opened it and walked out. He walked out of the door and my heart. I somehow knew that we would never speak of this day again. And yet, I knew that someday this day would hold great consequences.

When Justin confessed, things seemed to happen all at once.

Professor Crumbs went rigid. I heard Mom choke out a sob behind me and one look at my dad's face, with its anger set in stony hues, told me he most certainly did not accept this. As for Max, Harper, and Zeke, they followed Mason and Juliet out the door. I did feel bad that Mason had gotten caught up in this mess, but I made no effort to follow him out or try to comfort him. I couldn't help it that I didn't love him like I loved Justin.

I walked up the platform and took my place beside Justin in front of Professor Crumbs so that we could hear our punishment. Warm comfort rushed through me as he grabbed my hand and pulled me closer.

"Professor Crumbs," Justin started, "we do realize we will be punished for this, but please, do not separate us. We wouldn't be able to handle it."

Justin looked at me as he said this and I nodded, confirming and agreeing to everything Justin had said.

Crumbs just gave us an incredulous stare before saying harshly, "Don't separate you? Are you joking? This is a heinous crime that is subject to capital punishment, most definitely separation. Incest is no joke. You will be stripped of your powers and separated immediately."

Crumbs gave us both a hard, furious stare. I shrunk into Justin as he began to express his deep disappointment in us.

I was just preparing myself for the worst as Crumbs began to sentence us to our separate punishments right then and there. But just before he could say the words that would tear us apart forever, I felt a wind all around me and a force pulling me backwards. It only lasted a few seconds and when the movement stopped, I looked up and saw our living room.

"How did you do that?" I asked Justin, incredulous.

He just smirked and said "Loophole."

He then looked me in the eyes, his face transformed into the utmost seriousness as he said, "Do you still want me?"

I looked up at him, smiled, and said, "I never stopped."

At that, his face relaxed into a huge smile before his lips crushed onto mine. All the passion I remembered, and then some, flowed through me as the kiss deepened more and more. Finally, though, Justin broke and said, "We had better hurry if we want to get all of our things packed and get out before the magic expires or before Mom and Dad can get back here."

My eyes widened as I realized the implications of what he said.

"You mean-," I began, but he quickly cut in, "Yes, we leaving. Running. It's the only way we can be together."

At this, I smiled and for once in my life I was happy to help in any way I could. Leaving my family, as well as my powers, was easy. I loved Justin more than I cared about what they thought about us, although it did sadden me to leave like this, without a single goodbye.

So what happens in the past, doesn't just stay in the past. We can be silent about it forever, but it will eventually affect the future. Justin and I, because of one small incident, were now together. And although we were on the run…

We were happy.

**Let me know what you think! Review 3**


End file.
